Emotional Aura
by 88sheep
Summary: Smut, with a bit of story to tie it together. Characters from the show, and Original Characters of my own design (and possibly of other's eventually) get it on while learning how to hunt monsters. Most definitely not 'For the Kids'.
1. Introduction

In the world of Remnant, as fraught with danger as it is, life and love are often cut short far before their appointed time. But humanity adapts, as ever. First came Dust, then Huntsmen and Huntresses. Then the walled fortress cities of Vale, Vaccuo, Mistral, and Atlas, expanding ever slowly outward as civilized society learned to shape the world, rather than be shaped by it themselves. Time honored traditions gave birth to communities, to nations, to schools of thought and battle. Among the hunters of the academies of Beacon, Shade, and Haven, traditions play an integral part in the education of Huntsmen and Huntresses. The division of students into teams of four, the training and growth of one's aura, the forging of combat weaponry and armor suited to each individual, each is a well-known and hallowed custom in every kingdom.

Not so well-known are rituals, practices, and traditions that serve to bind prospective huntsmen and huntresses to their brothers- and sisters-in-arms. Not officially stated in any class, any record-book, but nevertheless alive and well within the hallowed institutions' walls. An individual's emotion is deeply tied to one's aura. Strong emotions build the strength of aura, turning it into a force with palpable, physical ramifications. Students are taught to channel these emotions, to use them to feed their strength and endurance so that they may one day protect those who cannot protect themselves. Students are taught to understand, harness, and control emotions ranging from Fear, Anger, Disgust, and Jealousy to Joy, Trust, Surprise, Hope, and Love. Through curriculum and 'encouraged' studies, students are exposed to these basic emotions and many more, and then taught to reflect, to understand, and to channel them back into the aura that is generated by their very soul. Some emotions are generally stronger than others; Fear, Anger, Joy, Love. And some emotions while more subtle, can run deeper and just as strongly; Disgust, Jealously, Trust, Hope. Not every student experiences the same emotion in the same situation, and students might have reactions to stimuli in different degrees. One might be able to harness great power and energy from experiences of Anger or Surprise, but be able to draw less from Disgust or Trust. Another student might be directly the opposite.

Whatever the case, the experienced professors and instructors at these three academies (and to a lesser extent, the academy of Atlas) keep to time honored and proven methods to push their students to the next level of mastery, both of their emotions and their aura.


	2. Chapter One

"Professor, I can't do this!" Yang Xiao Long's hair was literally on fire, wreathed in a corona of aura-fueled flame as she stood with her fists clenched, staring the flickering image of a woman she had had both dreams and nightmares about. Neo Politan's holographic image occupied the dais at the other side of the training arena, her wicked, knowing smile almost life-like in its gloating sneer.

"Focus, Miss Xiao Long. You have already taken the first step, in fact you do so naturally. But your anger, your rage at your opponent is unrefined. If you are not careful, it will burn you and everyone around you, and leave your enemy unharmed." Glynda Goodwitch, Beacon's resident combat instructor paced back and forth behind her young student's back, riding crop in hand in case she needed to control the situation with her own abilities, should Xiao Long lose control. "Take what you are feeling, analyze it. Boil it down to the essentials, to the basics, and then feed that knowledge, that raw emotion into your aura. It will make you stronger, more deadly. Strong enough to defeat the enemy in front of you, whether they be Human, Faunus, or Grimm."

Yang growled under her breath, her lips drawn back to expose sparkling white teeth that glinted in the firelight that surrounded her upper body. Tendrils of flame were crawling down her hips and long, bare legs. Her eyes were a deeper red than her flames could ever be, brighter than even her younger sister's namesake. "Focus. Control…" The flames around Yang began to sputter, tongues of vibrant energy curling out from her body to dissipate into the atmosphere with a shimmer of heated air. Yang's head was pounding, and she felt as if her blood vessels were about to burst as her crimson irises flashed brightly, before fading abruptly back to their normal lavender. "FUCK!" The flames around Yang intensified briefly as the blonde beauty lost control of her power, and she felt the miniscule hairs on the back of her arms begin to singe as the flames began to attack her, her aura momentarily depleted from holding back such an inferno for a prolonged period of time.

"Close your eyes!" Glynda's voice was a stern command; concerned as she might be for her student, she didn't let it show. A flick of her riding crop sent a rush of purple energy washing over Yang from behind, accompanied by a rush of air that extinguished the flames that half a second prior had threatened to burn her. The statuesque blonde professor approached her student from behind, taking the time to reflect on the failed lesson. "You lost your focus, why?"

Yang was panting, bent double with her hands on her knees. The palms of her fingerless gloves had been singed, and she winced and pulled them off of her hands before the glowing embers burned through the leather and into her skin. "I lost focus because it felt like my head was gonna' explode, that's why." She didn't try to hide the bitterness in her tone, and Glynda frowned as she circled around to stand in front of Yang, looking down at the shorter blonde as she caught her breath.

"That would be because you were simply gathering energy from your anger, but not feeding it into your aura. Doing that is dangerous. Think about trying to fill a pool of water using a hose. The tap from which you draw the water is your raw emotion. The hose is your body, the pool of water is your aura, and the water is the raw power you are attempting to draw from your emotion. What you were doing is filling up the hose with water, but you hadn't yet begun filling the pool. The pressure in the hose, in your body, was increasing. It's not meant to handle that kind of energy. Your body must be a conduit, nothing more. Attempting to hold too much raw power contained within yourself can kill you, Miss Xiao Long." Glynda pushed her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose as Yang stayed bent double, panting as curls of smoke wafted up from the ends of her hair. "Perhaps a different method, a different emotional trigger is in order. Something strong, but not as inherently dangerous. If you can learn to channel the energy from a less… temperamental emotion, it should allow you to control your anger that much easier."

Yang looked up at Professor Goodwitch, face flushed from exertion. The young blonde blinked as her professor looked away quickly, adjusting the hem of her white blouse before collapsing the telescoping pole of her riding crop and holstering it against her leg. Had Professor Goodwitch been staring down her shirt? Yang straightened up, tucking her gloves into her back pocket as her breathing slowly returned to normal. The young woman had heard the rumors, of course, but had dismissed them out of hand. There had been whispers from other freshmen that older students had more… personal training sessions with Goodwitch, and that she was just as ferocious between the bedsheets as she was on the battlefield. Blake had reasoned that it did make some amount of sense, though. If anger, surprise, joy, and other emotions could strongly affect one's aura, why not love? Or lust, for that matter? Yang had wisely cautioned her Faunus partner to keep any ideas or rumors out of Ruby's younger ears. And out of Weiss's as well, as neither partner knew how their Heiress teammate would react to such rumors given her seemingly strict upbringing. "Professor? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, Miss Xiao Long. I'm just planning your next training session." Glynda cleared her throat and turned on her heel, striding past the empty stands that surrounded the southern half of the training room.

"WHAT? Already?" Yang's curious mood was instantly washed away by the relentlessness of her professor's training schedule. "I haven't gotten a full night's sleep in like five days, Professor! Can we put it off till the beginning of next week, at least?" Yang swept her hair back out of her eyes, gathering her long golden locks up and pulling the ends around to examine them for damage from the fire she had created.

Glynda stopped halfway to the exit of the training classroom, spinning on the heel of her riding boot and fixing Yang with an appraising look. "Actually, Miss Xiao Long, if you feel so strongly, we can simply continue our current session as is. Go shower and change. Not your school uniform, please; you're to accompany me to the city so you can see the aura-emotion link process firsthand."

Yang's jaw dropped open and her shoulders sagged as she realized she wasn't going to be collapsing into bed any time soon, after all. "But-!"

"Now, Miss Xiao Long, unless you would prefer to simply run stamina training drills for the next hour." The glare Glynda shot her young student said she expected obedience, and that she would carry through on her proffered punishment if Yang failed to heed her instructions. 

Yang sighed and began trudging towards the locker room, a resigned huff in her step as Glynda watched her go. "Yes Ma'am."

Yang sighed and brushed wet hair out of her eyes as the hot water from the showerhead above her filled the large locker-room shower with steam. This was the sixth 'private lesson' she had had with Professor Goodwitch, after she had been singled out in class almost a month ago because of her 'poor aura control'. Yang didn't necessarily agree with Goodwitch's assessment. Yang thrived when she was running wild, her fists flying and her aura surging. That was when she was at her best, in combat. It didn't make sense for her to try and restrict herself, limit her aura or the power she drew from it. "Stupid freaking Weiss…"

Yang clenched her fist and slammed it into the tiled shower wall, cracking a tile, but also sending a twinge of pain up her arm. "Damnit!" Her aura was dangerously low after that training session, and being her usual reckless, punch-happy self could end up with her breaking a finger, wrist, or worse. The buxom blonde cradled her pained fist to her chest, thinking back to a class where Weiss had shown her up and landed her with these extra study sessions in the first place. It was during another aura-control drill, like many they had done before. Everyone was paired up with another student, the pairs drilling in basic combat techniques until their aura was only at a quarter of its maximum. Then, Goodwitch had introduced a twist. They had to lower their opponent's aura to 15 percent, while not letting their own drop below 20. Yang had immediately flown in for the kill, sure she could knock her sister's partner out with a single well-placed punch. But Weiss and her glyphs, Weiss and her 'nigh-perfect aura control' had left Yang panting and exhausted, her aura dangerously low while Weiss simply evaded and side stepped Yang's furious flurry of attacks. In the end, Weiss had simply given Yang a push square between her shoulders and sent her tumbling towards the practice room floor, her own body unable to support itself. At the end of the class, Goodwitch had pulled her aside and told her to come to her office after her final class of the day. And now here Yang was, exhausted, a little bit singed, and fuming at the situation she found herself in.

The fiery blonde closed her eyes and sighed again, turning around and letting the hot water cascade down her body. She simply lost herself in the sensation, wishing to simply clear her mind, to forget about the drills, homework, and everything else. She just wanted to feel the water run, hot and slick, down her arms, dripping from her fingertips. Feel it cascade down her neck, through the supple, tight valley between her breasts, to feel a streamer of water dance over her left nipple. Yang widened her stance, putting her feet shoulder-width apart as she leaned back against the shower's wall, swallowing and letting herself relax as the hot water ran down over her abs, dribbled down between her thighs and over her…

"Miss Xiao Long! I'm waiting!"

"Fuck me!" Yang's eyes snapped open to see none other than Glynda Goodwitch standing in the doorway to the communal shower, arms crossed under her breasts as she tapped the toe of her high heeled boot against the tile. The younger blonde's arms instantly covered herself, and she half-turned away from Glynda's apprising glare.

"Watch your tongue, Miss Xiao Long. It can get you into just as much trouble as your' dozing off in Professor Port's classroom." Glynda turned around, much to Yang's immediate relief, but not before the older woman had gotten quite an eyeful of her young student's nubile body. Glynda had to admit that the rumors she had heard some of her male students whispering among themselves after class had some truth to them. Yang Xiao Long certainly looked like she was built for something other than hunting monsters. Glynda would kill to have hips as deeply flared as Yang's, and after spending so much time with the younger blonde she was seriously considering growing her own hair out, much like the long, luxurious looking tresses Yang took so much pride in. "I'll remind you we're going into the city, Miss Xiao Long. I'd suggest you put on something appropriate for a night out. You won't be doing any fighting, so you can leave your weaponry in your locker." Glynda paused, considering her next words carefully, as she always did in these situations. Her female students were always a bit trickier to handle than her male charges. "We might be out late, however, so put on something that you wouldn't mind going out to dinner in. I daresay that you've likely worked up an appetite."

Yang relaxed as Glynda left the doorway, listening as her professor's high heeled riding boots clicked sharply against the locker-room floor as she departed. The soaking wet blonde reached out and turned off the shower, the steady flow of hot water slowly turning into a trickle, until it just drip-drip-dripped onto the slippery tile beneath Yang's feet. "And I thought Rubes was bad. Woman has to learn how to knock." Yang's eyebrows furrowed as she went over what her professor had just said. If the blonde brawler understood correctly…. Blake's rumors might actually be true. That thought stopped Yang in her tracks as she reached for her towel. Was that miniature lecture Goodwitch's way of asking her out on a date…? "No… it's more likely I'm going to end up watching her eat while doing squats or target practice." Yang snatched the fluffy white towel on the hook just inside the shower entry way and began drying herself off, stretching slowly to help alleviate some of the dull aches and bruises she had accumulated over the past few months of training. Beacon was definitely more practical application, whereas Signal academy where her father taught focused more on theory and the basics of hunting and tracking Grimm. Each member of Team RWBY had acquired a series of bumps and bruises, along with the occasional scar.

Twenty-five minutes later, Yang was putting the finishing touches on her make-up in her dormitory mirror. She had dashed up the long flight of stairs after changing into a clean set of her gym clothes, ignoring the catcalls and other leers of approval as she moved through the dormitory to team RWBY's fourth floor room. None of her teammates were in the room, even at this late hour, and Yang had quickly pulled out the dress she had worn to the Vytal Festival Dance last month. She had been worried she might never get the chance to wear it again; the white halter dress was expensive, something she had picked out herself just before coming to Beacon. Trimmed with purple lace along the bottom fringe and paired with white lace stockings and a pair of white high-heels that showed off her legs, it was far from the usual outfits that came out of her closet. Yang's sense of fashion could at best be described as eclectic; her clothes were a mix of high-end fashion, ridiculously cheap yet comfy clothing, and a smattering of styles and patterns that on their own made no sense, but Yang somehow was able to meld it all together into a sense of style that visualized exactly who she was: a rough and tumble tom-boy who knew she had a feminine side and knew exactly how to show it off.

"Yang? Are you here?"

Yang leaned backwards into the doorframe of the spacious bathroom that adjoined RWBY's dorm room, waving at her partner as she dropped her backpack on her bed. "In here, Blake. I'll be out in a second."

"It's no problem… Yang? Why are you wearing your party dress?" Blake's yellow eyes had narrowed, and she took a concerned step towards the bathroom doorway before Yang exited, carefully arranging her hair over her shoulders.

"You won't believe it. That rumor you heard about Professor Goodwitch? I think it's true!" Yang crouched down in front of her closet and began to rummage around for her heels, pulling them out with a happy hum before settling down on the edge of Weiss's bed to put them on.

Blake's narrowed eyes sprang wide open. "You mean… about Professor Goodwitch dating students?" The raven haired young huntress couldn't believe her cat-like Faunus ears. "That's just a rumor though!"

"Apparently not. She's had me running aura drills, you know? And tonight, she was practically eyeing me up the entire time. Even walked in on me in the shower. And now she says she wants to take me into the city to show me how the 'Emotion-Aura link is supposed to work, since I can't…" Yang didn't exactly like having to say what she was about to, but… "Since I can't seem to get my anger issues under control. She says that me getting angry, triggering my semblance in that way is just the first step in the process. I felt like my head was about to explode during training tonight." Yang pursed her lips and looked down at her feet. "I don't like losing, Blake. You know that. But I can't get this technique down. I've never had this much trouble before. You and Weiss make it look so easy."

Blake shook her head, and moved to sit beside her partner and best friend. "I don't have it easy, you know. I think I'm only getting a trickle of emotion fed into my Aura. I'm not even sure that Weiss is much better off. Honestly, Ruby might be better than all of us. She's… innocent, in some ways. Pure. She's not troubled by the baggage that I carry around, about the expectations that Weiss is under. By the uncertainty that you have…"

Yang's head shot up, her lavender eyes wide. "Blake…"

Blake shook her head, leaning in and pressing her fingertip to Yang's lips. "I know you still have nightmares. Not just about Neo and Torchwick. About your Mom, too. I've heard you crying out for her in your sleep. We all have." Yang's eyes seemed to grow even wider, a shimmer of moisture seeming to form over them and at the corners of her eyes. "Don't worry, Yang. We won't tell anyone. But at the same time, you can't do everything by yourself. You guys taught me that when I tried to run away, remember? We're in this together. We'll all work together to be better, to be stronger, and ready for whatever comes next. We're going to be Huntresses. Make no mistake about it."

"Blake…" Yang's lips curled into a small grin, and she leaned in, throwing her arms around her friend. "Thank you." The blonde wiped her eyes on Blake's shoulders, sniffling once before sitting back up.

"So. Goodwitch."

"Yeah, Goodwitch. She's probably waiting for me."

"You think this is really her… well, taking you on a date?"

"She told me to dress up, and that we would probably be getting something to eat since we would be out late."

Blake's eyebrows rose. "Really…. That's… I'm not sure what to say. I didn't honestly think it was true. I mean, it _does_ make a certain amount of sense."

"She's not bad looking."

Blake felt a twinge of jealously. "No, she's not. But, I mean, do you think you could really… with her?"

"I don't know. We've not… you know, done anything. You know I've not done anything with anyone here at Beacon."

"Not that that's stopped you from making every guy in our dorm fantasize about you."

"Hey, we all have our talents. Yours is being mysteriously aloof. Mine's making guy's pricks hard just by walking down the street."

"Yang!"

"I'm just saying." Yang rose from her perch on Weiss's bed and picked up her scroll and wallet. She opened the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out the white pocketbook that matched her dress. Weiss had given it to her as a gift, the first sign from the chilly heiress that there might be something of a friendship growing between them after all.

"What do you mean, mysteriously aloof?" Blake was now the one looking at her feet, her hands folded in her lap as Yang slipped her scroll and wallet into the pocketbook.

Yang turned and smiled at her partner, taking her hands and pulling her to her feet. "I mean that you're the type of girl that guys fantasize about. Especially the more stoic, intellectual types. Have you seen the way Yatsuhashi looks at you? And usually he only has eyes for Velvet!" Yang paused, Blake's hands clasped in her own. "Now that I mention it, I think I've seen Velvet give you the same look once or twice."

"Yang!" Blake was furiously blushing now, avoiding eye contact with her friend.

"Again, just saying. And you know Sun is crazy about you. You've got him hook, line, and sinker. He'd follow you around like a puppy if you let him, even though he tries to hide it." Blake's blush deepened to a shade of crimson only matched by their school uniform skirts. "I mean it. You're beautiful. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I'm glad I'm your partner."

"And I'm glad I'm yours, Yang."

Yang smiled at her best friend, before leaning in and planting a kiss right on her lips, surprising the bashful Faunus so badly that her ears, the ones hidden by her bow, laid back flat against her skull, twitching violently in astonishment. Blake pulled back from the kiss just as quickly as Yang had leaned into it. "Yang, I thought that…"

"Changed my mind." Yang smiled and winked, wrapping her arms around Blake. "I know what I said, that I didn't want to get involved in any relationship while here at Beacon. But I figure… why the hell not. Especially if it's with you, Kitty Kat."

Blake's ears, after having righted themselves, instantly laid flat again. "Don't call me that!" Yang, for her part, merely laughed and planted another kiss on Blake, on her cheek this time.

"I know we said that we'd never be exclusive, even if we were together. Can I have your permission to be a bit frisky with our Professor, if things go the way we think they might?" Yang raised one eyebrow as Blake's face went slack.

"You're asking my permission?"

Yang blinked and shrugged. "Of course! That's what lovers do, right? At least in these situations, I think. That's what Viola said worked for her and her teammates."

"Who's Viola?"

"You know, Viola D'Amore? The junior on team Clover? They all sleep with each other. I thought you knew?"

Blake's blush had returned in force. "N-no, I didn't know that, Yang."

"Mmhmm. They started during their sophomore year, when they realized they all liked each other in something more than the 'You're on my team, so I've got to be friends with you' kinda way." Yang's hands drifted lower until she was holding onto Blake's waist. Blake, meanwhile, was still processing all that Yang was saying. "They started some sort of… Polymorphus thing. Like, they can sleep with whoever they want, as long as everyone else on the team knows about it and is okay with it."

"Polyamorous, Yang. Not Polymorphus. Polymorphus indicates some sort of shape shifting, usually."

"See, this is why you get better grades than me, Miss Smarty-Pants." Blake bristled at Yang's teasing little barb, an eyebrow raising.

"Aren't your poor study habits why you're supposed to be on your way to meet Professor Goodwitch?"

"Oh shit. You're right!" Yang had allowed herself to be distracted, quite willingly, she might have added. Blake was able to do that to her, to draw her into a conversation where time lost all meaning, and she could gladly spend the day just chatting, arguing, and playing. She had never been that way with her other friends, not even with Ruby. Not many of her prior friendships from Signal Academy had survived the transition to Beacon's team-based training system. Sure, she saw her old friends from time to time, but most of her time was spent with Ruby, Weiss, and Blake, and increasingly more time with team JNPR across the hall. "So, you're okay if I roll with it if Goodwitch… you know…?"

Blake paused, a small smile creeping over her lips. "What would you do if I said no?"

Yang quirked her own lips. "I wouldn't do anything. But I'd reallllllly probably want to. Have you seen her butt when she bends over in front of the class? It's as if she's asking for it!"

Blake frowned. "That's incredibly insulting to her, you know. And to me and yourself by extension."

Yang furrowed her brow. "Your right. Sorry. I'd probably ask outright, instead."

"Yang Xiao Long!"

"Sorry, sorry, Kitty Ka-"

Blake silenced Yang with a kiss, much harder, more passionate than their previous kiss had been. Blake had been curious at first, when she had first gotten to know Yang. The feline Faunus had basically zero experience with other women when she arrived at Beacon, whereas Yang had boasted at bedding quite a few lovers of both sexes. Their first kiss had been a month after they had been declared partners by that fateful glance in Forever Fall Forest, fueled by boredom and a glass of wine Yang had somehow acquired in town. This kiss was much more… more, than any other they had shared, and Blake was extremely gratified to feel Yang hum in pleasure, melting into her arms. Blake only reluctantly pulled away, pressing on Yang's bare shoulders to push her back. "Go. Have fun, and be sure to remember all the details, because whatever Professor Goodwitch does to you, I'm going to learn to do better."

Yang's eyes widened in pleasant surprise at Blake's bold statement. "I'll be sure to let Goodwitch do whatever she wants, then, baby." She smiled broadly, before reluctantly tugging away from Blake's embrace and heading for the door.


End file.
